gameing for love
by genralc46
Summary: when a young pro gamer and his sister move to ponyville,he tries to live a normal life but he soon finds a special somepony that is one of his biggest fans.
1. Chapter 1

Prologe

**A/N: hey you guys its me I am back new story, I hope you guys like it. in this story video games exsist in mlp world, my newest creation "Redison striker streak" moves to pony ville, plus he brought his little sister along for the adventure hope you guys like it.**

I was walking down the dirt road along side with my little sister. I used to be one of the best MLG gamers in equsetria but i've been in that tittle for a few years, I also made a team for team compition named, _Red Alpha Team_. After the recent tornament i won enough bits to open a gaming store with a apparment above the shop enough room for me and my lil'sis, where the school is great neighborhood since she was still a philly. As for me I also going to school but I take at home classes, but besides that I also still go to tornaments as a special guest or just to join for the fun.

As we walked down the road I noticed the sign to our new home, "Welcome to ponyville, population 250 ponies."

I smiled, "Well were here sis, our new home." looking at her she was exausted but exited.

"Sweet I can't wait to see our new home big bro." she jumped excitedly.

I chuckled a bit, " Come on lets go see it Squirt." I told her while messing up her mane.

"Come on bro, you know I don't like you messing my mane up." she said a bit angerly.

"Come on, you know i'm just playing around." I sarted laughing a bit.

We arrived at the new town looking very busy since it was mid'day. We were walking down the buiseness district, "Wow this place is amazing I can't belive we are going to live here." I thought to my self, "Big bro were here!" my sister said. I looked up and saw our new store and home.

_Red's Game shop._

We walked inside and looked around, the first floor of course was the shop. In side the shop were boxes of video games consoles, games, etc. Along with that were the shelfs to put them on and the counter with a cash register.

"This place looks great just as I imagined." I said looking around "Lets check out our room." my sister excitedly jumoing up the stairs. I chuckled because when we move she always gets excited. I walked up stairs to the second floor, I opened the door revealing our new home. Inside the room was the living room infront of me with a large but simple sofa with a small coffie table infront of it, and infront of that was an entertainment center enough room to put my gaming consoles in and sitting on the entertainment was a 40-inch flat screen t.v. I turned to my left to see a normal sized kitchen equiped with a fridge and stove. I looked to my right was a hallway, I walked down to see four doors two on each side. The first two doors on my left and right were both bedrooms. On the left side was a normal sized room with a small bed, a desk with a chair and a small bookshelf, it was going to be my sisters room. On the right was another normal room but with a larger bed fit for two ponies, another desk and bookshelf . I smiled and looked at my sister who was umpacking her stuff.

"So I guess you want to do the unpacking sis?" I asked

"Yeah I think I can handle it bro." she smiled at me.

"Okay, just don't lift anything heavy." I told her.

I walked down stairs and started stocking all the shelves with games and accecories. It took two hours but it was done, I was open for buisness for tomarrow, I walked upstairs and my jaw dropped to see that every thing was in its place, all my posters on the wall, all the games in the abc order, all furniture neatly orginized.

"Sis where are you?" I shouted.

"I'm in my room." she replied

I walked into her room to see she was reading her favorite book series, Dareing Doo adventures. I smiled to see she was reading, she was a smart philly and I always knew she always wanted to be like me a pro gamer, but I kept telling her to be what she likes being the most, technechly give her the old famous cutie mark speech.

"If you need me I will be studing okay." I told her.

She looked up and gave me a nod, I walked to my new room and looked at my desked to see all my assignments ready to work on. I took a seat and started working on my collage work. My sister was always the first to wake up, she saw me sleeping on my desk eyes closed, she simply smiled and walked to me and nudged me. I slowly opened my eyes revealing my sister next to me "Ready for school sis." I grinned at her "You know it big bro." she jumped excitedly. I chuckleda bit, "Okay go make a quick breakfast and i'll take a quick shower ok."

she nodded, as I entered the restroom I looked at my self at the mirror just loooking like my self, I was a dark green earth pony with a shaggy mane my hair was a jet black and with a red streak in the middle (**Some what like twilights hair style.)** . I got out of the shower and my sister was ready to go. we walked out the stores door and took a deep inhale. A new day, a new town, a new home.

**A/N: so what you guys think, if you like it yes short chapter i know but prologes are short got it so yea peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

Old friends,New friends

As I was walking my sister to the school, I looked around buiesness was starting to open up. Although I had my own shop I still needed to go get some supplies for my sister and I, we needed food, quills, and some text books I forgot at my old home, plus the newest Daring Doo book for my sister. We arrived at the school, it was a fairly large building. It was red and had a bell on top of the school.

"Come on sis, lets go sign you up." I told her, she nodded. We walked inside the school to see the teacher gradeing some work I supposed. "Excuse me." I said to the light purple pony. "Yes how can I help you-" She stopped to look at me. "Redeson, is that you?" She asked. "Cheerlie, Alexis Cheerlie is that you." I respond. "Oh my goodness, Red I haven't seen you in years!" Cheerlie walked over and gave me a quick hug. "Wow, I haven't seen you since we both graduated ponyville high." She said happliy. "I know has it been that long." I smiled. "I can't belive you are teaching here, I thought you wanted to teach at Canterlot High.". "I acttuly did but it was too stressful so I decided to teach here." Cheerlie reponded. "We need to cathc up on things why don't we get some coffie some time?" I told her, "Why love too we do need to catch up." She jumped for joy. "Anyways I was here to sign up my little sister." I told Cheerlie while messing up my sister's mane. My sister looked at me angerly I couldn't resist laughing. "Okay what is here name so I can add her on my roster." Cheerlie smiled at my sister, "My name is Sapphire streak." She told her, I looked at her she had a sky blue coat and ofcourse sapphire mane with a darker sapphire streak in the middle of her mane. "Okay, she is ready for school." Cheerlie look at her then at me. "I love to stay and talk more Alexis but I need to open my store up." I told her "Sis, you be good to Ms. Cheerlie okay and have a great time at school ok,also I want you to make some friends." I wispered to her. My sister gave me a hug and nuzzled my neck, "I promise." She told me **(DAAAAAWWWWWW' a bro and sis bonding moment) **

I started to walk to town, "I'll be back okay." I waved to my sister, she waved back along with Cheerlie. The school bell rang so I left. I arrived at the buisness district and got out the list, "Hmmm... ah, food." I mumbled to my self. I Walked out of the market with a bag full of groceries, as I walked down to the library I noticed a apple stand selling, well...apples and they also had apple turnovers my sisters favorte. I walked over to the stand to see an orange pony with a cowboy hat, she noticed me and said, "Well howdy there partner what can I get you?" She asked . "Hi there can I get a small basket of apples and a dozen of your apple turnovers please." I asked her politly. She nodded and gave me what I ordered, "Here you go that will be 40 bits, say you don't look familiar are ya new to town?" the orange mare asked me. "Well I just moved here yesterday along with my little sister but I don't think anypony noticed." I said with a grin on my face. "Well nice to meet ya'll then, the names Applejack I run Sweet Apple Acres finest apples of equestria." Applejack stated proudly. I shook her hoof and introduced myself, "Nice to meet you my name is Redeson Striker Streak but most ponies call me Red Strike for short." I responded. "Hmm...why does that sound familiar, anyways welcome to Ponyville Red Strike."She smiled. "Um hey do you know where I can gat some books I acctully need some?" I asked Applejack. "Why yes my friend Twilight owns the library it just down this road it is a large tree so ya can't miss it." Appplejack pointed to the library. I paid her the amount and walked to the library.

I arrived at the library and Applejack was right I couldn't miss it. I looked at the sign, it said open but it didn't look like anypony was home. I Walked in and saw a purple mare who had a towel on her head "AHHHH, GET OUT!" she screamed. Little did I know she just got out of the shower, using her magic (I suppose she was a unicorn) she was throwing books at me each hiiting me in the head "But...OW...your sign...OW...said you were...OOOWWWW..." the last book she threw at me was a large book about the elements of hamoney since I was studing oldand modern equsetrian history. "...Open" were my last words before I passed out. She looked at me with feirce eyes while I was unconceness, She was about to buck me out the door until she saw the sign it did say she was open. "Oh no what have I have done!" she told her self, "Spike!" she shouted. A purple baby dragon came from downstairs who seemed to be sleeping at the time. The dragon looked at Twilight then at my unconcies body, "I'll get the shovels," The dragon was about to leave, "Spike he's not dead he passsed out because of me." Twilight scolded him, "Did you leave the sign on open again?" Spike asked her "Yes." she said dissapointed "Well i'll get a bucket of water." After about five minutes the baby dragon threw the water on my face, my eyes shot up and I said somthing random, "Use the E.M.P!" I shouted, I notecied I wasn't at a tornament against the world ( which was I was dreaming about). "I am so sorry bout what happened." the purple mare looked at me with a worried look. "It's okay no harm done." I rubbed my head and looked her, She was a unicorn with a purple mane and a light purple streak in the middle. "Well let me introduce my self, my name is red strike." I shook her hoof. "Hi, there my name is Twilight sparkle Student of princess celestia." She told me. "Really your Twilight, I'm impressed I have read about your adventures in my history textbooks speaking of which I need some of these books." I handed Twilight another list which had the books I needed . She was blushing a bit because she didn't know that she ws a bit famous. "Well why do you need these books it doesn't really go with your cutie mark." She said pointing at my cutie mark. My cutie mark was a game controler with three words under it saying _MLG_. "I know but I still going to collage and I am studing Old and modern equestrian history. " I replied. Twilight magicly got the books including the Dareing Doo book. "Thanks, for your help do you have quills as well?" I asked"Yes I do here you go." she gave me a small box of about 20 quills. "Thanks, and sorry for walking on you." "It's okay it was my fault." I walked out the door waving back at Twilight and looked up at the sky, it was noon. "Time to open i saod to my self"


	3. notice please read!

**hey you guys its me genralc46 i know you guys have been wondering what happened to me but i have been really busy with school and work (mass effect 3 really wore me out, i work at gamestop.) but i am so sorry about every thing i just need some time both stories magic gone wrong and gaming for love are not dead, but i am also working on another story but i wont spare details but i hope this explains everything **

**Luna: hey, where are the moutain dews!**

**crap i gotta go**

**genralc46 out!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Unexpected Visitors

As i entered my home and place the items in its rightful place, I went down stairs to get ready for the day. I turned on some of the consloses and put in demo disks so customors can play the newest games that have been released. As I checked everything to be sure they worked correctly, I flipped the sign to open and got ready for the day. The first hour or so was slow due to not many ponies out in the streets but about the evelven'o' clock ponies were entering and pucasing games. I was surpiresd that nopony noticed who I was yet, but I didn't mind I had never gotten used to the paperazzi. It was three'o' clock, I was about to close the shop when all of a sudden a rainbow blur passed by me sweeping one of every new game, a total of eight new games, "I'm so sorry sir but i'm in a rush I heard that one of the Red Alpha team members is here and I want to meet hime before he leaves." I looked at the customer, She was a cyan blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail. Of course I knew she ment me but I guess they didn't realese the name, I chuckled to my self, "Sure im on my way." I counted all the games and totaled the price. "That will be 250 bits please." I told the mare. She pulled out two one hundered and a fifty bit coin. I was about to put the disks in the cases until i forgot one of the games that was still on top of the shelf. "Excuse me but I need to check this game really quick." I got my ladder and climbed to the top of the shelf. The mare was stareing at me impateintly, she was looking at my cutie mark, I noticed where she was looking at, I didn't want to say anything but I kept my foucus but then I smiled. I looked at the mare she quickly looked away blushing a faded pink, then looked at my cutiemark once again and spoke "Wait are you one of the Red Alpha team members?" I looked at her and said "Why yes I am, I am the team captain and owner of Red Alpha." She gasped and excitedly jumped all over the place "OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH, Your the Red Strike, I can't belive that you are here, why did you come to ponyville?" I chuckled and replied," I acctully live here now along with my little sister." She eeped with excitment and did a back flip in the air. "I can't belive your living here, my name is RainbowDash I am honestly one of your biggest fans!" I shook her hoof and looked at her "Well its nice to meet fans, without ponys like you I wouldn't have made it this far." I smiled. I looked at the clock and looked back at rainbowdash, "I'm sorry but I need to go pick up my sister would you like to join me?" I asked, she said yes and I locked the door to my shop and walked towards the school along with the cyan mare. I explained on the way that I didn't want any special treatment but just to be like treated like the rest of ponyville, she gave a nod and we both talked along the way. I talked about why I moved here and she talked about how I inspired her to become a professional gamer, only if she never made it to the wonderbolts. For some reason I enjoied her company, she also never told anypony incuding her friends that she was a gamer due to fear that her friends would laugh at her. We arrived at the school just in time when the bell rang. My sister ran up to me and hugged me, then she looked at me and rainbowdash, "So who's your mare friend?" Sapphire gave a mischivious smile. "Sis, she just a new friend I made." I scolded my sister at the same time trying to hide my face because I was turning red. At the same time RainbowDash was also turning red "So did you make any friends today sis?" I asked her. "I did one of them invited me to their home tomarrow after school." She said happily, "Well i'll come pick you up first then your friend can take me there so I can pick you up later on okay." I responded, my sister gave a nod. I looked at RainbowDash who was still a little red "I'm sorry my sister is like that sometimes." I told RainbowDash while getting reveng on my sister by messing up her mane once more. "Oh its alright then i guess." she replied. the three of us walked back to my home, once we arrived RainbowDash looked dissapointed knowing that she had to leave, "Would you like to come in?" I asked. "I love to." she excitedly said, I chuckled knowing that she had met an idol of hers. As I unlocked the door to the appartment, it was pitch black and then the lights turned on only to see about seventy ponies to be in my house. "SURPRISE!" the ponies said in unison. Me and my sister jumped back a bit but regaining control, a pink colored mare jumped infornt of us and spoke "Hi mister I am sooooo sorry I didn't throw a party for you but I was busy bakeing a lot of cakes!" she spoke. "Uuhhhh, thanks I guess ." I smiled. The party went on for a few hours, I saw Twilight and AppleJack, both introduced me to their friends, Rareity, PinkiePie, Fluttershy and RainbowDash. I also saw Cheerlie there, we mingled for a while I found out that she was married to a lucky stallion I congratdulated her but I died a little inside. When we were sophmores at ponyville high we used to go out I had a crush on her but we broke up after a few months but I was happy for her. After another few hours the party died out, everypon went home except the six mares. "So your the elements of harmoney, i'm impressed to be honest. " I said, the mares blushed at my comment epecially RainbowDash. "Its getting late I need to study for my classes, i'm sorry." The six ponys nodded, as they left the appartment RainbowDash was the last one to leave "Hey red strike,umm... just a shot in the dark..." she hessitated, "Yeah what is it?" I asked curiosly, "Maybe we can maybe hang out some time." she looked down at the ground moving her hoof back and forth. "Sure I have nothing better to do after I close up shop." I smiled, she was smiling as well "So five oclock then?" she said "Perfect." She looked back and flew away.

_Wow I can't belive I asked him out I hope hes a nice guy. _She thought.

**A/N: Hey guys it me sorry for wait I was busy with shcool and stuff but Im back also Magic gone wrong will update soon. Btw if you have mass effect 3 or Battlefeild 3 ad me on xbox live gamertag is genralc46 but message me 1st if you are gonna add me cuz I do tend to delete random rewuests but besides that Thanks for waiting**

**Genralc46 out!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Big Plans,Small Time

I woke up again in my desk woken up by the same pony who wakes me up like any other day, my sister. I got up and did what I typicaly did like any other morning, I took a shower, brushed my teeth, shaggy up my mane and took my sister to school. As we trotted down the road to the school house, everypony was saying hello to me and my sister giving us a welcome every now and then. We arrived at the school and Saphpire ran to her friends she signaled me to meet them and so I did. "So these are your friends Sis?" I smirked at the three phillys she was next to, "Yup this is sweetiebelle,scootaloo,and applebloom." Saphpire spoke, "**AND WE ARE THE CUTIEMARK CRUSADERS!" **the four spoke in unison, "Aww you have a group name for yourselves how cute." I teased, Saphpire stuck out her tounge and jokeingly laughed. "We are going to appleblooms home after school to hang out okay big bro." Saphpire said. "And where does applebloom live at?" I raised a brow. "That would be at Sweet Apple Acres, ya probably know mah sister already Applejack." Applebloom replied. "I see very well then since you intoduced me to your friends, let me introduce myself i'm-" I was cut off by scootaloo, "Your Red Strike the best MLG gamer in equstria, your my second hero no offense, Saphpire why didn't you tell me he is your big brother!"

"I did tell you but you didn't listen." Saphpire told scootaloo. The school bell rang and I told my sister I will pick her up when the sun starts setting, I did not like her to be out long. I went back to the store to open up, but I couldn't feel that I was being watched. I look up in the sky to see a lone cloud just floating there, "Huh,must have missed one,meh no harm done." I looked back and enterd the store.

Meanwhile up in that lone cloud RainbowDash was actully spying the whole time since I got out of the apartment to go drop off my sister. "Whew, that was a close one." She said to herself, she disposed of the cloud by kicking it then she heard a familiar voice. "RainbowDash whacha doin up there?" AppleJack asked.

"Oh hey AppleJack, I was umm just takeing a nap you know.." She rolled her eyes. "At eight in the morning?, I don't think so, were spying on RedStrike?" Applejack asked. "No I wasn't!" RainbowDash retorted and also turning red like an apple. "I know when your lying member honesty." AppleJack pointed at herself.

"Fine I was spying but it doesn't matter now." RaibowDash admitted but was still red. Applejack was curious of why was her friend spying on there new neighbor, then it hit her,her friend had a crush on Red Strike. "Dash, do you have a crush on Red Strike?" AppleJack had a sly smile on her face, "what, no I don't have a crush on him, hes not even my type." Rainbowdash lied again but AppleJack knew she was lying. AppleJack looked at her friend with a smile, then RainbowDash didn't turn red, but blushed, "Alright, i'll tell you but don't tell anypony else you got that." AppleJack did the pinkie promise and both sat by a tree and RainbowDash spoke, "I-I do have a crush on RedStrike, he is kind of cute and I don't know he just cool to hang out with so, I don't know there's somthing about him I like." Rainbowdash looked down and played with her hoofs. AppleJack nodded her head in understandment, "Well i'm not into the fru-fru stuff but have you tried asking him out?" appleJack asked.

"Well,yes but I think theres a problem." RainbowDash replied. "And that would be..." Applejack curiously asked.

"I don't think he knows that its a date, but I don't know what to do!" Rainbow exclaimed. AppleJack tapped her chin with her hoof thinking of who can help her friend with this kind of stiuation. AppleJack thought of somepony who can help, their friend Rareity, if anypony knew about dating it was her. AppleJack told RainbowDash that they should go to Rareity's boutiqe to find out what they sould do.

**Meanwhile, back at the game shop...**

I was behind the counter playing with my pencil and waiting for customers to enter the shop, I decide to pull out my history text book and my notebook and start on my work that i needed to finish. I heard the bell attached to the door alerting me somepony enterd the store. I looked up to see who it was, it was twilight and spike on her back, she was also wearing a saddlebag.

"Oh, hi twilight, spike how are you guys doing?" I asked

"Hi RedStrike, im here to visit and and to see whats going on with my friends and I wanted to buy a game for spike."Twilight responded, she looked at what I was reading and at my notes. "Slow buiesness day RedStrike?" she asked. I looked up and nodded and continued working on my notes. Spike was looking around the shelves looking for a game that he can enjoy. Spike looked at a wall and pulled out a game that caught his eye, _Elements of harmoney_. "Hey Twilight look at this, it a game about you and your friends." Spike gave the game to her and she curiously looked at the box art, she was angry.

"RedStrike how can somepony use us as charaters in this dumb videogame!" Twilgiht looked at me with feirce eyes like she wanted to hit the nearest pony. I only looked at her still mellow I calmly took the box and looked at it. the charaters were them but it was totaly fake it was horrible, I played it before. "I wouldn't worry Twilight, it's inaccurate, the creator had no information about you six. The charaters are out of context, the elements were given to the wrong ponies, and finally it was based on your adventure to fight Nightmare moon which was horrible so I wouldn't worry it was the worst game made." I camly put it behind the counter and continued working on my notes.

"And you know this how..." Twilight remarked.

"Trust me, I had to play it for reveiws and i'm studying on what really happened." I raised the textbook I was taking notes off of, it was the student editon of the Elements of harmony book. Twilight was amazed at what I was studying "So your studying us?" Twilight asked

I chuckled and looked at her, "Like I said at the party I study old and modern equstrian history so I have to know from the formation of equstia to well you defeating nightmaremoon." I yawned and continued to read the textbook.

**A/N: hey guys this when its gets intresting the next chapter is going to be funny...hopefully but i hope you enjoyed this chapter,**

**genralc46 out.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

First Impressions

Rainbowdash and Applejack arrived at Raritys boutiqe they knocked at the door, and Rarity peeked outside and looked at her two friends, "Girls what a surprise come in." Rarity let her friends in and Fluttershy was there as well, she was helping her try out the cloths Rarity made for a client. "Oh... hi girls." Fluttershy spoke. "Hi fluttershy,Rarity I need to ask you something something important." Rainbow dash said in a serious tone. "Oh my whats the matter, whats wrong." Rarity replied. "Its about a stallion-" Rainbowdash was interuptted by Raritys hoof in her mouth, "Say no more, who is he and how is he, what do you need to know!" Rarity cheered. "Ummm, I don't want to tell his name." Rainbow shyly replied. "Well, darling I can't help you if I don't know his name." Rarity smiled while she was ajusting the dress fluttershy was wearing. Rainbow turned to Applejack, Applejack gave her a nod when suddenly Twilight entered the boutiqe, "Hi girls whats going, why is everypony here?" Rainbowdash groaned and shouted, "UUGGHH, why don't you just throw party!" she said sarcasticly, then out of nowhere Pinkie pie popped out and said "Party, Yay!" Rainbow only facehoofed, everypony looked at Rainbow and asked what was going on, Rarity told what rainbow said. Everypony cheered and wanted to know who was the stallion, Rainbowdash only sighed and said, "Okay i'll tell who he is but I need you guys to not tell anypony please because I really like him."

The mares nodded and waited for her response, she struggled at first but then she spoke. "I-I-I have a crush on redstrike!" she spoke fast, the others gasped except Applejack. Rarity only clapped her hooves again "Oh my this is wonderful you two would make a great couple have you asked him out yet?" Rainbowdash slightly blushed "Well yes but I don't think he knows it's a date, thats why I came here I sorta need your help on how it goes on a date." Rarity took out a book that was called "_Rarity's guide on dating."_ **(just imagine a dictionary but all about dateing.)** Rarity put on her red reading glasses and skimmed through the book and first asked " Well how did you asked him out?" "I said if he wanted to hangout." Raibow replied "Oh, no no no no no!, You must asked him out more formaly I must help you out more than I thought, anyways what do you know about him?" rainbow thought for a moment, " Well, he is a gamer..." "Is that it?" Rarity replied, "Umm,yea" Rainbow shyly smiled. Rarity only facehoofed and let out a sigh. "Does anypony know anything about Redstrike?" she asked anypony. "Well I think somepony who can help." Twilight replied. Twilight used her magic to summon a pony and that pony was Mrs. Cheerlie, she had her hooves in a form like she was holding a sandwhich "Huh-what?, oh girls where am I?" Cheerlie asked. "Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Cheerlie we need know alot about Redstrike." Twilight spoke, "Well what do you need to know about him?" Cheerlie asked.

"We need to know about everything besides him being a gamer." Twilight responded, Cheerlie rubbed her chin thinking back when Redstrike and her dated, "Well when we were dateing our very first date," Cheerlie slightly blushed, "He was very shy when we went on our first date, he was really cute when he acted like that." Cheerlie giggled, "His hobbies well you know he is a gamer, he likes reading, mostly history," "So, he's an egghead?" Rainbow asked, "No he is not really much of an egghead, he was funny, when we first met he was kind of shy but he always talking about games, I remember when I first met him..."

**4 years ago, ponyville.**

**Cheerlie's POV:**

I was 17 years old, I was hanging out with my friends until he walked by he had his fedora on and some headphones he was listening to some music, as he walked by I stared at him when he walked by, my friends giggled and teased me but it didn't bother me we did it to each other when we saw our crushes. one day I had to go to the liabray to get some information on a research paper on the griffen/pony war, I looked down the aisle when Ibumped into him he was on the floor dazed, "Oh, ummmm i'm sorry here let me help you up." I said. As I helped him up Redstrike just simply nodded and walked off, later I was reading some of the text books until he showed up again, I looked up at him and smiled, "ummm...mind if I sit here?" he quietly asked, "Sure take a seat." I smiled. Red sat down across from Cheerlie from the table. He turned on his music player and did his work, five minutes passed by, I wanted to talk to him so bad but I didn't have the courage to say anything until he said something " Umm, hey do you know how to do this I can't really do math that much." He slid his paper to me and it was a simple algebra problem, well at least to me I looked at his work he had most of them wrong. "Oh, this is really easy you just carry the variable to the other side and," I was showing him how to do it until I touched his hoof, both of us smiled sheepishly but what I didn't realize I was blushing heavyily,it caused to make him chuckle a bit. "So,thats all you have to do, say arn't you in my math class?" RedStrike asked. "Oh ummm yes, I am, your in Mr. Slieghs class right." I said Red nodded, " Yeah... i'm not doing so good in that class i'm sortta failing..." he shrugged. _Dang she's so cute maybe I should ask her out. No, why would she go out with a gamer stallion, most of the mares here only go out with those stallion jocks that praticly play every sport,nah just forget it she will proabably reject me anyways just like all the other mares, i'm not a bad looking stallion ...am I or is it just my gaming habit. _RedStrike thought himself. "well thanks for helping me, i'll see you later." he said before he left the library. I saw him leave since the whole time we talked, my heart was pounding, I wondered how he was like most stallions here in ponyville high were jerks they always talk about themselves and how they scored for the team and what not.

**Back to the present**.

As the memory ended it was already, 4:45.

"Oh my Rainbow dash your going to be late!" Rarity warned her. "Aw crap, I gotta go Cath you guys later." RainbowDash flew out an open window, _man I hope he thinks i don't make a good date..._


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

the date...

RainbowDash flew to Redstrikes just in time, five before five-thirty. As she trotted up the stairs and knocked on the door, Rainbow quickly fixed her mane and made sure she didn't look like a mess, she heard the locks being unlocked and on the other side a tired army green stallion looked at her, "Oh, hey dash what's up?". Rainbow gave him a sceptical look, "Are you okay Redstrike?; you didn't forget did you?" Rainbow asked the drowsey stallion. "No I didn't forget things just got a little hetic after I dropped off Sapphire at school." Red yawned, "Come in I just gotta do something really quick and we'll be off." Redstrike opened the door and let Rainbowdash in.

Redstrike let her through, Rainbowdash looked around seeing her surroundings, the appartment seemed pretty clean until she noticed a desk full of textbooks, scrolls and empty bottles of cider on the other side of the room.

"What is that over there Red?" the rainbow mare asked raising a brow. "Oh that, that's my study desk I do all my homework, pay the bills, look at contracts..." Redstrike replied but was interuppted. "Contracts?; Why do you need to read contracts?" Rainbowdash asked tilting her head. Red looked at her with raised brow, looking like she never knew what was a contract, "I have to read these dumb things to let them advertise for my team and in return I have to use their product and say ' I use it every day.' or ' I love this.' "Red gave a small chuckle. Rainbow's eyes grew with curiosity wanting to know if he promoted the wonderbolts for them, but there was slight chance that would happen. "So, do you want anything to drink?" Red asked pulling her out of her trance, "Oh, yeah sure whatcha got." Rainbow stuttered. "Well lets see we have..." Redstrike opened the fridge to see it was empty, "Nothing, absolutly nothing, I swear I bought a whole case of cider this week; Sapphire, I told her to take a few and she took the case!" Red shouted, while he slammed the door. Rainbowdash giggled she remember how she and her sibblings did that to eachother and other hijinks when they grew up, "Sibblings what can you do about them." Rainbow smiled, this got Redstrike to chuckle a bit, "Well can't blame 'em I did that to most of the time before..." Redstrike was quiet for a moment, "Before what Red?" Rainbow asked with concern. "Huh, nothing important lets just go." Red went to get one of his fedoras,it was white with a black band surrounding the hat and with a bright red trim.

As they went outside, Redstrike being a gentlestallion letting Rainbowdash out first and locking the appartment door, Redstrike yawned and smacked his lips due to the fact that he was extremly tired due to the fact once Twilight left the shop he was so into his assigenment that he lost track of time and forgot to eat breakfast and lunch makeing his stomach growl. "Soo, dashie what the local hangout joints here in ponyville?" Redstrike asked looking around as if he was being spyied on. Well he was half right, typicaly when he did such things as go out on dates or going to an occasional event, the papparazi would always follow him. Luckily that wasn't the case instead it was Rainbowdash's friends whom were hiding not to far from them. Rarity convincing the others that she needed their help to make Rainbow's first date unforgetable.

"Well there's the sugarcube corner, the local tavern, the coffee shop, and theres the arcade I guess." Rainbowdash replied blushing lightly at how Redstrike called her 'dashie'. "uhh, lets go to the coffee shop I could use one right now." Red slightly laughed, as they both trotted to the coffee shop. Lagging behind was Rarity,Twilight,Fluttershy,Applejack and Pinkiepie hopping behind them.

Redstrike and Rainbowdash arrived at the coffee shop, Red could smell the aroma of fresh ground coffee, altough it was a strong scent for rainbow for she never drank the black water before. Red walked up to the counter only to see a disguised pinkie with a fake mouthstache and a coffee hat on. "Can I help you mister?" Pinkie said in a rough voice hideing her original. "Yeah, i'll take a caramel mocha and do you want anything dashie?" Red replied. "I'll take a decaff coffee please." Rainbowdash looked at Redstrike then at the cashier. She couldn't put her hoof on it but the cashier looked familiar, Rainbow shrugged off the idea and walked next to Redstrike. "Okie dokie that will be eight bits please!" Pinkie smiled, the fake mouthstache fallen off and quicker than the blink of an eye she put it back on. Red giving the amount of bits did not notice it and walked to a near-by table sitting with Rainbowdash. The two ponies waited for their drinks, Red a small and gentle smile looking at Rainbowdash. "So Dashie, what do you do for a living?" Redstrike aske the pegisus breaking the ice to knowing each other. "Well i'm the weather manager here in Ponyville and sometimes if I have the time or the bits... I participate in a gaming tornament." the mare smiled proudly. "Well you probably already know about me; As you know I am a MLG gamer and own the infamous _RedAlpha_ team and also the capitan of it," Red stated "And now...well I live here in Ponyville and being the responsable big brother I am to my little sister Sapphire Streak." Red chuckled.

Outside the coffee shop, Rarity looking through a set of binoculars, seeing both Redstrike and Raibowdash talking. "Oh my is he flirting with her already?" Rarity questioned nopony in paticular. Twilight looked at Rarity in confusion. "Are you sure we should be doing this, I mean shouldn't we leave Rainbow alone on her date." Twilight spoke to the white unicorn. The mares quietly entered the coffee shop being unnoticed by the couple.

"So I was zooming past the other racers and all of a sudden I went superfast and I made a sonic rainboom!" Rainbowdash was teling her story of how she made the sonic rainboom. Redstrike was amazed, how she was only a philly and did the hardest trick in the book. "Wow that is really intresting dashie, I wish I can do something like that but, well you know i'm a earth pony." Redstrike shrugged. The disguiseued pinkie came towards the two with the drinks they ordered, " One caramel mocha loca for you, and one decaff weecaff for you!" Pinkie bounced with energy and left to regroup with the girls. "So, you don't drink coffee often dashie?" Redstrike asked. "Nah, I have all kinds of energy to use when I show off my insane tricks." RainbowDash stated pounding her chest. Redstrike simply smiled and continued to listen to her stories. The other mares wathced from the other side of the room grouped together covering their faces with menus. Rarity peeked out of her head seeing the two still chatting away, telling each other stories from visiting the WonderBolts to being at the Gamers Elite tornaments. "My my they have alot to talk about, girls I think it's time for phase two." Rarity whispered to the rest of the group. " What's phase two?" Fluttershy asked quietly in her normal voice which was typicaly whispering to the others. "We need to make them be in a romantic scene, here put this bit into the juke box and find a romantic song." Rarity gave the coin to fluttershy, quietly she went to the jukebox and put the first song on the list. When she arrived back with the girls, the song played was a song called _pony good inc._ **(feel good inc. by gorillaz, song owned by them not me!)**

Redstrike reckonized this song immeidetly haveing this song on his music player, "Oh I love this song!" Red exclaimed, bobbing his head to the beat. "You listen to Gorillaz?(too lazy to make a ponified name :P) oh my gosh I love that band." RainbowDash was surprised at Redstrike. Redstrike laughed "Of course I do, they're like one of great bands I listen to." Red smiled at how he found something in common with his new friend. Rarity looked at Fluttershy whom which made a squee while blushing, "Well it isn't romantic but at least they both enjoy it." Rarity sighed. "So what other bands you listen to?" Rainbowdash asked Redstrike. "Well I listen to gorillaz, five hooved death buck, KorN,Dr. Neigh, Avenge thirty fold and DJ Pon-3." Red thought of the bands he always listen to when he grew up during his child hood. Rainbowdash was surprised at what he said, he basicly listens to the same music genre as she did. "Oh and some classical music now and then." Red mentioned. "Wow, your really awsome Red!" Rainbowdash leaned closer to him, Redstrike slightly blushed and his smile starting to become goofy like. "Yeah, I guess so but not as awsome as you though." Redstrike leaned closer as well. both we at eachothers personal space, inches away from each others faces. "Well where in a awkward positon are we then." Rainbowdash said in a shy like tone. "Yeah we are, why don't we make it less awkward." Red had a grin across his face. _This is it i'm going to kiss him, I hope i'm a good kisser. I hope i'm a good kisser._ Rainbowdash though nervously.

The two leaned closer, inches away from their lips until...

"AWWWWW, isn't that adorable!" Pinkie shouted giving away their hiding area. The two backed away from each other Blushing heavaliy, both looking where the voice came from. It was then Rainbowdash saw her friends at the other side of the room. "I can't belive it, you were SPYING ON US!" Rainbowdash shouted. Redstrike was red as a cherry, covering his face with the fedora while slowly sinking under the table, he was extremly embearassed. "Rainbowdash, we just wanted to make sure the date went perectly." Rarity replied. "It was perfect until, showed up." Rainbowdash shouted with anger. "Umm... I gotta go...pick up my sister...yeah-yeah...pick up my sister...ummm...see-ya." as that was said Redstrike with out hassleing he left the coffee shop like a speeding bullet, leaving a dust cloud of his figure in the last postion he was in. Rainbowdash head in her hooves fustrated and depressed that her dated ended early, beacuse of her friends trying to help her. "Darling, we are sorry we didn't-" Rarity spoke but was interrupted by the rainbow mare, "That was going to be my first kiss..." Rainbowdash started to cry.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

slumber party.

It has been a week since the date. Redstrike has been shy around the girls mostly Rainbowdash. Redstrike was working on his last essay about the midieval ages of equestria and another essay about a colony that gained its independence from the unciorn king. Redstrike sighed in relief, he had just finish writing the last sentence. Sapphire however was reading the last of the Daring Do book _Daring Do and the lost civilization._ Sapphire looked up to her brother seeing that he had a smile across his face, stacking the papers neatly and putting them aside. "There all my homework for the entire month is complete." Redstrike stated proudly, Sapphire rolled her eyes playfully. " And it only took a week, you want a medal?" Sapphire giggled. "How about we go to sugarcube corner and get ourselves a treat." Redstrike had a smile across his face. Sapphire was jumping up and down happily, "Yes yes yes yes!" she shouted. Redstrike chuckled, he grabbed one of his fedoras and went out locking the door behind him. Redstrike and Sapphire arrived at sugarcube corner, both entered the sweets shop and ordered two cupcakes one chocolate and the other vannila. "Hey Sapphire, over here!" a voice was heard on the other side of the room, it was Applebloom along with Scootaloo and Sweetiebelle. "Hi guys!" Sapphire waved, "Red can I go with my friends?" she looked up at her brother. Redstrike a grin, "Ofcourse you can, there your friends right." Red joked, "If you need me i'll be over here." Redstrike pointed at a table. Sapphire nodded and went to the table with her friends with her cupcake that she got. "Hi guys whats up?" Sapphire asked the others. "We are planning our next Cutie Mark Crusaders sleepover." Scootaloo replied to Sapphire. "Oh that sounds fun, can I join I love sleepovers!" Sapphire spoke with entusiasim. The others nodded and" Sure, you are one of us after all." Applebloom replied. they started planning out what they are going to do. "Now finnaly, where is the sleepover is going to be at?" Sweetiebelle said since she was incharge of writing everything down. "Well my sister Rarity can't take care of us, she has alot of work to do." Sweetiebelle began. "Applejack can't watch us either, she has to finish picking all the apples by tomarrow." Applebloom added. As they crossed off names nopony was avalable to take care of them. "Darn it now we're never going to have a sleep over." Applebloom sighed. Sapphire put her head on the table until she thought of something, "Wait you guys hold on I think I have somepony in mind be right back." Sapphire left the table and went to Redstrike. "Hey Red, were not doing anything tonight are we?" Sapphire asked her older brother. Redstrike tapped his chin with his hoof thinking of any plans for the rest of the day, "nope nothing at all why?" Redstrike raised a brow. "Can me and my friends have a sleepover?" Sapphire asked using her puppy eyes. Redstrike only laughed, "Yeah sure but make sure its okay with the others." Redstrike had a small grin. Sapphire wrapped her forhooves around Redstrike, "Thanks big bro your the best!" Sapphire smiled and ran back to the others. "I guess I gotta go clean my place." Redstrike said to himself.

It is already night and Redstrike already cleaned up around the house, Sapphire helped out as well rearranging some furnishings around the living room. as they touched up the place a knock was heard from the front door. "Yay their here!" Sapphire exclaimed. When Redstrike opened the door, it was Sweetiebelle along with Rarity dropping her off. "Why hello Redstrike, its nice to see you." Rarity spoke. "Oh umm hey rarity." Redstrike replied. "I'm here to drop off sweetiebelle, i'll be on my way." she looked at her sister. "Now you be on your best behavior, Redstrike is kind enough to host your slumber party." Rarity told Sweetiebelle. Sweetiebelle nodded and Redstrike let her enter. "Well i'll leave you alone then." Rarity told Redstrike. Red nodded and closed the door, just about when he was going to talk to his sister another knock was at the door. Redstrike opened it and it was scootaloo by herself, Redstrike was wondering where her elders are at.

"Scootaloo, w-where are your parents?" Red asked.

"Oh, I live with my aunt and uncle." Scootaloo replied.

Redstrike raised a brow, "And where are they?" Red asked.

"Both of them are lawyers, they had a trial tonight so they just dropped me off." she replied while Red let her entered.

As Redstrike was about to close the door an oange hoof prevented the door from closeing. "Well, hold on there partner." AppleJack said on the other side. Red opened the door having a slight blush on his face. "Oh, s-sorry ApleJack, I didn't see you there." AppleJack giggled.

"It's alright partener, it happens." AppleJack then looked at her younger sister, AppleBloom. "Now ya listen to Redstrike ya hear." AppleJack told her sister. AppleBloom nodded and smiled, " Okay sis!" her voice cracking.

Redstrike smiled letting the last of the guests in, "Don't worry i'll take care of them." Redstrike assured AppleJack. AppleJack smiled and tipped her hatand left.

Redstrike closed the door for the last time giving out a sigh. He looked at the four phillies, "Soooo, you guys hungry?" Redstrike asked nervously rubbing the back of his head. The four nodded and Redstrike went to prepare dinner. "So whats for dinner?" Scootaloo asked. Redstrike chuckled, "Its sorta my own creation.." "Are you makeing spagetti tacos again?" Sapphire giggled. Redstrike blushed his ears fell back. "yes, yes I am." Sapphire just laughed a little, "Don't worry big brother you know I still love eating your crazy creations." Sapphire smiled. Red ruffled her mane which was always teasing her since she never liked that, " I know you do." he laughed. Redstrike served the tacos on the plates. Sweetiebelle, Applebloom and Scootaloo looked at it weird while Saphhire was already takeing the first bite. "Mmmm, youth should-th try mm it..." Sapphire said with her mouth full. "Sis, manners we have guests." Red said in a serious tone. Sapphire burped and her ears flopped, "Oops sorry." Redstrike chuckled, "It's alright just don't do it again." Sweetiebelle, looked at Redstrike and Sapphire, "So what do you two do for fun?" she asked. "Well my sis and I play bored games, watch tv and just do something random at times, every weekend we both go to town and hang out." Redstrike said looking at his sister who was getting another taco. "Well what do you do when your not doing anything fun?" Scootaloo asked. "I just study on my school work." Redstrike replied.

"YOU GO TO SCHOOL!" the three cursaders spoke at the same time their voices cracking, Red didn't seem to be effected by their cracked voices. Typicaly other ponies will flinch or cover their ears. Red was laughing slightly, " Ofcourse I go to school, I don't just get paid to play video games." "But you do."Scootaloo replied. Redstrike chuckled again. " I get the money for winning tornaments which is useally about 50,000 bits." The girls mouths dropped when he said that. "You should be living in Canterlot if you get that much!" Applebloom said. Red walked to a large shelf that held all of his games and personal belongings. "Actually very little ponies know this but I was from Canterlot." Redstrike showing them the photo of what appears to be Redstrikes parents and him as a little colt. "Awww you look adorable." Applebloom commeted on the picture, Redstrike rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah I guess."

**Alrighty there we go note this is gonna be two parts for a few reasons. 1) its gonna be some what long. 2) cuz I'm awsome. So please R&R and keep on reading.**


	9. Chapter8

Chapter 8

A Lost Journal.

(slumber party pt.2)

As Redstrike was washing the dishes, the phillies were talking in the living room, well three of them were. Scootaloo was drooling due to the vast amounts of games Redstrike owns. "So...many..." was all the little orange pegasus could say. Redstrike heard what she said and let out a chuckle. "yup, thats about seven years worth of collecting." Redstrike said looking over his sholder.

"Really, seven years?" SweetieBelle squeaked. "Yes, most them I had to buy, then when I got sponsored they just sent me the premium edition of the games if there was a premuim edition." Redstrike was cleaning the last dish.

"In fact, I think there might be a new game being sent to me tomarrow." he then check his calender to see what game he is going to recive."Nope never mind thats next week." Scootaloo dropped a sad look on her face.

"Aww man." she replied. "Don't worry I'll let you know, you'll be the first to get it." he then walked towards her and ruffled her mane. "So, girls what do you want to do now?" Redstrike asked, the girls thought for a moment."Big bro, can we play a video game?" Sapphire asked using puppy eyes. "Well that depends, what game do you want to play?" He raised his brow. The Cutie Mark Crusaders quickly went to the shelf and pulled out a game.

_Call of Pony: Equestrian Warefare 3._ **(Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3, obiously :P BTW I DON'T OWN COD OR ANY OTHER GAME I WILL MAKE REFRENCES TO OR BANDS HAVE PUT THAT ON THE PROLOUGE :P)**

The girls squeed. "I don't know, is it alright that your older siblings be alright for you to play these kind of games?" Redstrike raised a brow again. "I own this game its alot of fun." Scootaloo smiled already putting the game in the console. "Yeah its alright my brother Big Macintosh plays this, sometimes he says swears when he gets killed." Applebloom responded. Redstrike gave a defeated sigh, "Fine but i'll watch you guys play just incase things get to crazy."

Redstrike watch the phillies take turns playing a match, but always kept getting defeated. "Dumb campers." Sweetiebelle said. "Thats the third game we lost!" Sapphire pouted. Redstrike looked up reading a game magazine article about the newest game Duelarch was relesing _Call of pony: luna ops 2_, he was excited about the new nightmare mode (zombies :P) since he was a huge fan of it. "You guys doing okay?" Red asked giving a small smirk. "No, we keep losing." Scootaloo responded, crossing her hooves. Redstrike chuckled,"Here let me show you how its done." He grabed the contoler from Sweetiebelle and reset his classes since they ajusted them. The game was beging, it was team deathmach. Redstrike took a deep breath and was focused. "Team death match... Show no mercy" the announcer spoke. Red's charater ran to the left as he turned he saw an enemy and shot him. "First Blood:Red_Striker." the announcer said.

"Oh, buck it's him!; we're screwed!" one of the players said. As Red kept shooting down enemies, Scootaloo eyes widen and her jaw dropped. *pomf* was heard, the others turned except Redstike to see Scootaloo wings out straitened. Redstrike heard the noise, "Calm down there kiddo this is nothing." he had a grin. Red finnaly got enough kills to get a kill streak. "Motar team at your disposal" The announcer told him showing a picture of a motar round. "Use it!" AppleBloom shouted. Red saw a enemy chopper using his kill streak he earned to take it out. (I know you can't do this but to hell this is my story!)

Redstrike was takeing out enemies left and right, soon the score was 2450-1525. as they needed one more kill to win the game. "Your the last one left" the anouncer said. Every turn Red made ther was a enemy shooting him or throwing gernades. He dodged them left and right needing ammo since he ran out both on his primary and secondary. Suddenly red saw a chance, someone dropped a shot gun, as he traded it out for a smg it only had one shot. "Better make this count." he mumbled to himself. The philles gasped in suspence, red war a enemy as he charged at him, bullets flying everywhere as he aimed down to his head shooting the player killing him. as he got the last kill, but he died by a throwing knife kill. "Victory is ours" The girls shouted "YAY, REDSTRIKE!" Redstrike put down the controler. "And thats how you play." Redturned to the others smiling. He looked at the clock it was past ten. "Alright girls time for bed." he put one a somewhat serious face. "AWWW CAN WE STAY UP PLEASEEE!" the four said together giving their best puppy eyes. Redstrike looked at them "I can but you can't you are still philles and you need your rest." Restrike pointed to purple marks under his eyes, "You see these," the girls nodded, "This is what you get when you don't get enough rest, do you want these?" The girls shook their heads, "Rarity says that those are hard to get rid of when your a grown mare." Sweetiebelle. "Well unless you want to be more beatiful than your sister I suggest to go to bed, okay." Redstrike raised a brow. "Okay.." The girls hung their heads "Its alright, i'll take you guys to sugar cube corner for breakfast, I heard they make the best waffles." Red smiled cheering up the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Okay that sounds good, do you know how to cook?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well, ummm..." Redstrike struggled to say.

**Flashback:Highschool, Sophmore year.**

The cooking teacher was showing the class how to cook pancakes. "Okay class you just have to add a teaspoon of baking soda to help make the pancake extra fluffy." the teacher said. the young Redstrike ignored the insturctions, "What happens if I add the whole thing?" he asked himself putting in the entire can of baking soda.

**5 minutes later...**

The entire class room was filled with batter aslo the students were covered in it including Redstike. "Redison!; you get two weeks of detention!" the princible said. "Why?" Redstike asked. "For disobedience and destrution of school property." then the princible gave him a mop, "I expect you to clean up and help the janitor. Redstrike sighed, "Yes sir."

**end of flashback...**

Redstrike shook his head, "Never mind that everypony go to sleep." as he pushed them gently to the room. He had finnaly convinced them to go to sleep after reading a story to them since he didn't want them to get nightmares about the game. He didn't expect them to have nightmares but he did it for precaution mesures. Redstrike look at the time it was 11:15. "I should go to bed until he bumped into the bookshelf hitting his head and also a book hit him as well. "Ow!" he cried until he saw the book, it was black but worn and torn the faded words _my journal_ on the front of it. Redstrike picked it up and started skimming the pages. "I remember this..." He quietly said not wanting to wake the Crusaders and his sister up. He kept reading the pages smiling until he started reading the more grusum pages:

_June,13,2006,_

_Everything was good the morning, the weather, the walk, but not school. ever since I been here it is a living nightmare. The jocks always pick on me hitting me, beating me humilating me just because 1: i'm not a jock. 2: my cutie mark is a gaming controler. sometimes I ask myself "Why me, why pick on me and not someone who hurts others." It has been too long most of my friends have changed going form what I know them to be to someone diffrent. I promised my self not to change, not be a jerk or a 'jock' I will be myself. I won't change, if thats what I have to do then so be it. I'll show them, i'll show them oneday especially that quarterback Lighting "Iron hoof" strong, he'll pay for what he did to humilate me infront of my crush..._

_Cheerlie._

_end of page._

Red smile was long gone, the memories flowing back to him of how he was picked on all the time. He vowed to himself to not let Saphhire to be picked on by others, he doesn't want her be emotinally disstressed like he is.

Redstrike closed the journal and put it near his night stand and fell asleep. knowing he will have bad dreams of his childhood.

**A/N: I'm back sorry for this loooooooooooonnnnggg update i've been busy with school and was in no-life mode with Borderlands 2 and other games but I will try to update other stories as soon as I can get them up. If you been waiting for the next installment, I really want to thank you. don't worry this story isn't dead neither is magic gone wrong. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for your patience. **

**genralc46 signing off for now.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mail

Redstrike woke up, he did not get alot of rest due to the fact he had night terrors about his past when he was in high school. Redstrike groaned and rubbed his eyes, he then went to check on the four phillies. He cracked the door slowly and peeking through it, they were still asleep. He gave a small smile then closed the door. Redstrike got himself ready, taking a shower, brushing his teeth and so on. When he stepped out of his room he saw the four crusaders waiting for him with a smile on their faces.

"So you guys ready?" Redstrike chuckled. "Yay! Pancakes!" the four said in a cheerful manner. As Redstrike led the phillies outside he bumped into a pegasus. "Oops, my bad." She said. The grey mare helped up Redstrike and he smiled. "Not a problem, accidents happen... ummm." Red struggled. "Ditzzy Doo, but everpony calls me Derpy." She said with a bubbly voice. "Well Derpy it was nice meeting you but i'll have to go-"

Redstrike continued but then was cut off. "Wait!; Before you leave I have some mail for you." Derpy pulled out a couple envelopes. "Here you go and heres a muffin!" She gave him the letters along with a blueberry muffin. "Thank you, it was nice meeting you." He said politely as he waved good-bye. "You too!" as Derpy flew off to continue her route.

Redstrike and the four crusaders arrived at Sugar Cube corner, the crusaders sat in a booth while Redstrike was siting near by looking through the mail he recived by Derpy. "lets see; Junk mail, junk mail, ads, contracts, paycheck, junk mail, magizines, assignments, and...what's this?" Red saw the postcard, he flipped it over and read what was on it.

_Dear Redison Striker Streak, I am happy to announce that there will be a high school reunion for the class of 2006. It will be held here in the Ponyville city hall dineing room. We hope that you can join us , meet old friends, reconnect and have fun. Please RSVP if you like to join. signed Dull gray, Princeabal of ponyville high class of 2006._

Redstrike looked at it. "Why would I go.." he sighed


	11. qquckie

**Soryy for the short chapter I know you thought i was dead but im almost on vacation so yeah :/ im sorry but i promise ill put more soon enough thank you for your patience...**


	12. soon

p style="text-align: center;"soon.../p  
>p style="text-align: center;"623/14/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"restarting last checkpointp 


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Secrets.

After red put the letter down, he sighed and went outside to get fresh air.

He starts wandering the streets until he notices a rather large group of ponies in the middle of the market square. " Hmmm, I wonder what's going on?" Red mumbled to himself. All of a sudden he can hear a very familiar voice. "Come one. Come all and see the great and powerful Trixie!" fireworks go off as the show begins red eyes widen. " Sweet baby celestia...she's here." Red has a worried look, he blends in with the crowd as hes trying not to be seen. Trixie's show goes on until spikes opens his big mouth saying how twilight can outperform her. This goes on multiple times until Twilight gets embarrassed and runs off back to her house. Rolling his eyes at spikes stupidity, the crowd breaks off as red leaves until he can feel he is being pulled.

"well, well who do we have here?" Trixie turns Red around as red gulps having a nervous look.

" Its been awhile since we last saw each other." Red says in a shaky voice. " Why yes it has been a while since the great and powerful Trixie has seen one of her ex's." Trixie smiles. " I see you still speak in third person." he looks at her now free from the levitation spell. " What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Las Pegasus?" he raised a brow. "Trixie is still working on that." she takes off her cape and puts it in her wagon. At this moment rarity is coming to trixie until she sees her and red speaking she hides behind the wagon and hears the conversation. Trixie gets a smug face. "How is she?" Red look goes from nervous to anger. " She is fine without you." "Trixie is impressed, i thought you would give her up." "Why would I do that, shes all I have unlike you!" " Trixie sees your angered."

"obviously trixie.. now what is it that you want?" The two argue as rarity is in shock as she quietly leaves and goes tells the others.


End file.
